


【锤基】时至今日他们仍不知道什么是纯洁的兄弟感情

by OverWeightFireball



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverWeightFireball/pseuds/OverWeightFireball
Summary: //锤基投名状，皇婚份子钱。//一个神兄弟从小睡到大的故事。





	【锤基】时至今日他们仍不知道什么是纯洁的兄弟感情

1  
Thor八岁那年Loki捅了他一刀。那其实不是第一次，当然也远远不是最后一次，但是那次特别地没有防备，所以Thor记忆很深。他小时候喜欢蛇——这对于一个八岁孩子不是很典型的喜好，即便是神域孩子。有些那个年纪的男孩会害怕蛇。还有些鄙夷它们，或者说用鄙夷掩盖实际上的恐惧。然而Thor不是。他是真的无所畏惧，因此不用讨厌什么东西。蛇的鳞片是凉凉的，像Loki的手。  
那一天他在去藏书室的路上看见一条蛇，从神域不凋的绿树枝叶间垂下来。他走近去，小蛇的鳞片是绿色的，眼睛是黑色的，偶尔吐出长长的信子，凉凉皮肤下的肌肉坚韧又瘦弱。  
他笑着走过去，一把捏住蛇的七寸，把它捧在手里。  
“你好啊——”  
“是我，”  
下一秒，一个笑盈盈的Loki就握着他的双手把他压倒在地上。  
“没想到吧，哥哥？”  
蛇会把毒液注入人的手指。Loki把匕首捅进他的腰间。  
大概一千多年以后Thor忍不住和别人提起了这事。“他知道我一直喜欢蛇！”他絮絮叨叨地跟女武神和科学家抱怨着。他的委屈也太多了，不止是为了腰上挨的那一刀，叫外人听来，倒觉得他一点也没真的委屈。  
而那个时候他弟弟被金锁链反绑着手坐在地上，侧过脸来望着他，笑得跟小的时候一模一样。  
他那样笑了很久，看也看了很久。  
后来Thor想了一下，发现这件事最可怕的地方还不是他莫名的委屈和他弟的不知反思。  
而是，在那之后，一千多年里，他还是很喜欢蛇。

2  
当然，关于这事还有一个部分Thor没跟他工作单位的朋友们说。  
八岁他被捅了后，Loki当然受了罚。当时没人敢锁他，不过是几天的禁足。平时更为疼爱Loki的仙后Frigga反常地要求仙王与Loki好好谈谈。而Odin却只是叹了口气。  
“他并不是有意的……他控制不了。”Odin说，有比他平时衰老很多的表情，“他就是这样。他只能这样。”  
Frigga静静地看了看她的丈夫。  
“可他是Thor的兄弟啊。”  
Loki结束禁足和Thor结束卧床的时间差不多。Thor有一天回到寝殿，看见Loki坐在自己的床上。装模作样地拿着一本书。  
“你看起来好了，哥哥。”  
他弟弟甜甜地笑着，  
“怎么，你最喜欢的蛇咬疼你了吗？”  
Thor猛地朝他扑过去，面对面把他压在了床上。Loki还在笑，只在Thor摁住他脖子的时候危险地喘气，稍微一放松力气，就又凉丝丝地翘起嘴角。  
Loki眼里的狡猾像小蛇的信子一样一闪一闪。Thor觉得自己胃里有团火。他完全不知道那是什么，他又该怎么做。  
“哥哥……”  
Loki的嘴边又是奸诈的微笑。  
不知道为什么，Thor那时的第一反应是压下头颅，用自己的嘴唇包裹住了Loki的嘴唇。  
他凭本能对待他兄弟的嘴唇。像吸吮、进食、吞咽似的。即便是之后，他也无法说清是什么引导了他的举动。可是当他松开Loki的时候，他弟弟瞪大了眼睛，小心地喘着气，心跳连退开以后的Thor都能听得见，嘴边再也没有那嘲讽的挑衅的微笑了。  
奏效的反应一定会一而再，再而三地发生。而且变本加厉。

3  
在凡纳海姆以一敌百大胜叛军，并且结识了他的好友Hogan时，Thor还没成年。大笑起来的时候，比Hogan看起来更像个孩子。他那时刚刚拔高了个头，金发长及耳垂，只担心自己的举止不如样子那么像个大人，在庆功的宴会上，别人说起带有暗示意味的笑话时，他心里不怎么赞赏，却没表现出来，跟着大笑。入夜回到寝殿里，帷幕后面他的床上就躺了个女人。  
这个女人骨架娇小，黑色长发，绿色眼睛。腰细得惊人，丰硕的双乳和翘臀上几乎只有一点象征性的遮盖。  
Thor摔碎了手里的酒樽，而显然不是为了再要一杯。他的战袍之下出现了此时一个血气方刚的少年对于此情此景所能出现的唯一反应。而他不知道自己该做什么，这就更尴尬了。  
“女……女士，”他几乎有些磕绊地说，“你为，为何在此休憩？”  
那个女人睫长眼深，脸庞巴掌大，骨线硬气。嘴角的一点弧线让人不由得想到她露出某种微笑时的样子——讥诮的微笑——但无法否认，她实在是个很美的女人。此时她的嘴角没有讥讽，只有温柔的笑容。她眨了眨眼睛，稍微挪动了一下身体，无声地示意Thor过去。  
Thor几乎就要从命了。可是他站在那儿静止了很久。美人还是不说话，静静在榻上眨眨眼睛。  
“美丽的女士，饶恕我的无礼。我相信您是一位可敬的人，虽然不知道您为何出现在这儿……但我今晚不能陪伴您。”  
他恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，硬着头皮转身就要出门。直到这时，身后的帷帐里才传来一声轻轻的嗤笑声。  
这个笑容就熟悉得多了。而且虽然轻，仍然听得出是个男孩子的声音。  
Thor回过头，床榻上的美人周身闪过一道绿光，刚才的纱被之下变成了Loki的身体。  
他弟弟正不可自抑地大笑，把身体都弓了起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……哥哥，我的哥哥……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
Thor又气又笑，把酒樽碎片踢到一边，三步作两步走到床边：“你在笑什么呢，好弟弟？”  
“没想到真能骗到你，哥哥，”Loki眼睛里都笑出了泪水，“我怕我的法力不够，声音变不过来，一直没敢说话。你的反应，真是太……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……太经典了，真是典型的你，好哥哥。”  
绿眼睛里又闪起了蛇信一样的挑衅。Thor跪在床上，把手撑在Loki肩膀两边：“我想母亲教你魔法，不是为了让你这样戏弄我的！”  
“嗯，”Loki哼了一声，漫不经心地歪歪头，“我想父亲给了你这样的容貌，也不是为了让你对着一个幻象就硬成这样……”  
他弟弟的眼神瞄向他胯下。与此同时，光裸的小腿也向上抬起来，磨蹭着给自己的话做注解。  
Thor猛地一下抱住了Loki，手臂箍着Loki的手臂，把他压在床上，完全动弹不得。  
Loki一瞬间僵住了。刺人的笑从他的嘴角消失，他的眼神里有一刹畏惧和慌乱。  
老办法仍然管用。Thor心里微笑起来，低头吻住Loki。  
雷神的弟弟没有几秒就张开嘴唇接受兄长的侵略和占领。Thor没有停下，他知道这种程度的投降和示好越发廉价，他要让他弟弟记得教训。他用舌头卷住Loki的，会说出精美谎言的银舌头，摩擦着挤压着，直到Loki喉咙里发出求饶的呻吟声。  
然而这次的惩罚再也不像以前一样能把他腹中的火焰浇灭。现在他身体里的火不仅燃烧在胃里。而亲吻这件事，包括他弟弟的求饶，对于纾解这火似乎一点帮助也没有。  
刚被放开，Loki又忍不住仰着头笑了起来。  
“哥，你硌着我了……是我的错，我的错，哥哥……”他说，“可是现在你这样……要怎么办呢？”  
Thor低低吼了一声。他抬起一只手想解掉身上多余的衣物，刚弓起身，他弟弟就试图挪动身体。Loki的长腿不安分地移开，Thor猛地抓住他的大腿把它按回去。  
Loki猛抽了口气。Thor也是，因为这个手忙脚乱的姿势变动，他下腹那个炙热的麻烦正好卡在了他弟弟双腿之间。  
Loki喘了口气，咬了咬嘴唇，又微笑起来，只是看上去比起揶揄更像是紧张：“这让你感觉好一点吗，哥哥？”  
Thor一只手抬起来，扯住了Loki的头发，开始凶狠地吻他，另一只手仍然按压着Loki的一侧大腿，他无师自通地，开始在Loki的腿间蹭动起来。  
Loki发出一声虚软的呻吟。他哥哥没一会儿就发觉到他也硬了。Thor发出粗重的喘息，直起身来扯掉衣服，而Loki就躺在那里，等着他再次扑向自己。当Thor再次压住Loki的大腿外侧，越来越快地操他的腿，戳弄会阴，并重重地顶蹭他的阴茎，Loki伸手搂住了Thor的腰，喘息着，没有一刻想要逃脱。直到最后他们一起高潮。

4  
他们越来越习惯用这种方式施加和接受惩罚。第一次用腿，之后过了几次他们渐渐学会了两个男性一起解决性的欲望的方式。Loki的魔法使这个过程顺畅了很多。  
Thor不知道这种行为对于兄弟关系有什么不适当。答案应该是：没有。只是他也从来没有对别人提起过这些他和他弟弟独处时的细节。他知道Loki也没有过，Loki本身就不是多么爱说话的类型，何况真话就更少了。  
似乎脑海深处某个地方，Thor是意识到过他和Loki这样的相处方式有哪里不对的。  
否则他也不用一直在意识里说服自己这没什么不对。  
他是你弟弟，Thor。他对自己说。是你最亲的人……谁能插手他们怎么相处？Fandral？Siff？……只要这种方法对Loki一直奏效，让他不再骗人，不再骗你，一直在你身边做你的好弟弟……这又能有什么不对？  
只有一次，他试探着，试图问问Frigga。  
“最近，我和我兄弟之间……我想，让他停止说谎、停止捉弄我，这真的很难。”  
“Thor，”仙后关切地抚上他的金发，“请一定，一定不要放弃你弟弟。我知道他有时喜欢捉弄人，有时会伤害人，甚至伤害你。可你们是彼此最亲的人。我知道你一直相信他心中始终有善良，请不要放开这个信念。你一定能想到办法，Thor。“  
Thor心中好像有什么落了地。  
“是的，母亲，”Thor说，“我永远不会放弃他。我会想到办法的。”  
哪怕是……比较特殊的办法。

5  
“这就是你回应我的方式吗？”  
Loki被揪着领子摔在地上，脸上还在笑。Thor取掉了他的口枷，邪神的法力和他银舌头的自由一样忽然恢复了几分。匕首带着绿光在他的双手间出现，而Thor一伸手，Mjonir应声飞来。雷神之锤唤醒了锁链上的魔咒，Loki僵直在地板上，匕首再也无从出现。  
Thor握着Mjonir，心里不知是愤怒还是委屈。他没来得及向他弟弟兴师问罪，就眼睁睁看着Loki从彩虹桥上滑向无边宇宙。数年间他没有一刻不悲哀、自责，与此同时Loki做的却是在地球大掀波澜，为了一己私心滥伤无辜。每一次他对Loki敞开信任的时候，换来的都是背叛的刺痛。  
他无声地扯开Loki的绿袍，沸腾的情绪在他身体里翻涌着。而Loki毫不意外地看着他，从容地像是嘲笑：“哥哥，你从来不听我说话……”  
“闭嘴！”Thor暴躁地说，“你对我说过的只有谎言！”  
“不全是，不全是谎言……”Loki笑起来，摇头，“天啊，我是对的，你确实愚蠢。是从小就这样，还是中庭的愚昧侵染了你？哦，那个女人，据说她在中庭中算很聪明……”  
“不许提Jane！”  
“你这个软弱的蠢货！”Loki怒吼着坐了起来，“神域在你心中算什么？王位呢？！”  
话未说完他重新跌回地面。  
Thor用雷神之锤压住了Loki的胸口。  
Loki疼痛地喊了一声：“啊——”  
Thor粗暴地扯开两人的衣物，用指节顶了顶Loki的会阴，随后把一根手指挤进后穴，随意地搅动两下，加入一根手指，几乎算不上是好好地扩张过，就把自己贲张的性器捅了进去。  
撕裂的痛苦令Loki叫不出声，无力的血液在甬道中流出，两个人都感觉到了。Thor完全没有理会，只是任由Loki给他自己施了一个简单的愈合法术，自己则越来越快、越来越重的操进Loki的身体。Loki喘息着，慢慢呻吟出声，抬起那双修长的腿盘上Thor的腰，在自己哥哥庞大的性器擦过体内欢愉源头的时候后仰着脖颈笑出声来。而Thor的回应则是狠狠对着那个点撞击，欢愉太浓接近痛苦，笑声噎在Loki嗓子里。无情的猛撞没有丝毫显示仁慈的意思，Loki趁着尚有力气的时候想要后退，可是Mjonir的重量忽然又把他按在了地板上——本来的位置。  
半声大笑终于从Loki嗓子里逃出来。  
“哥哥……哈哈哈哈，真想不到雷神的锤子会被你派上这种用场……你说我们的父亲他想到过吗……啊……”  
这个时候不能提Jane，当然更不能提父亲、母亲。  
他们才是最亲的人。Loki和Thor，他们一起长大，一起玩闹，一起战斗，还一起度过这样从不和别人说起的时光。Loki为什么要欺骗他？为什么不顾他的态度一再挑起战争，伤害无辜的外域人？  
他的弟弟背叛了他，这和其他任何的背叛都不一样。  
他要惩罚他弟弟，世上任何别人也无权说一句反对。  
Thor禁止Loki在性事中触碰阴茎已经很久了。雷神的体力和耐力足以让他把Loki单用后穴的敏感处操出一次又一次高潮。到最后Loki的脸上已经分不清是什么表情，眼泪流满了整张脸，嘴角却还像是有讥刺的微笑。Thor将自己退出Loki的身体，最后把Mjonir从Loki胸前拿起来。Loki已经没了动弹的力气，可是他的手，突然之间握住了Thor的手。  
Thor意外地看着他弟弟。然而Loki握着他的手闭上了眼睛，什么也没说出口。  
“是你要赶我走，弟弟，”Thor沉默了很久，低声说，“是你恨我……”  
我一直是爱你的。  
弟弟。

6  
“他能感觉到我的疼痛。从小的时候。”  
后来与复仇者联盟中的其他成员谈及Loki的时候，Thor忽然提出了新理论，  
“在神域仙宫，每一次我受伤，醒来时第一个看见的都是他。他知道什么能让我痛，什么又会让我真的受伤。只是因为这样，他才会拿他的小刀捅我。”  
Clint Barton表示毫无波动。  
“兄弟，你知道，这不能解释他对其他人所做的事，对吧？”  
Thor连忙澄清：“我没有为他辩解的意思。他现在在神域的地牢里，永世失去自由……可是，嗯，你知道，他们是地球人。”  
Bruce Banner一把抱住已经从背后抽箭的Clinton Barton。  
“……但你知道你弟弟多半嫉妒你，对吧？”Natasha Romanoff皱着眉头说。  
Thor茫然地看向她。  
“事实上，我或许真的没有想过这个问题。”Thor说，  
“Loki他能知道我的感受。”他爱我，他想。“他知道我的疼痛，也知道我的骄傲。或许我一直认为，我得到的荣耀，在他心里，与他自己得到也如同一致……”  
“……哦。”Steve小声说。  
Tony Stark则猛地一拍手。  
“朋友，你这是典型的边界问题，”他感到自己一下子发现了问题的症结，  
“你需要心理咨询，老哥。我可以给你几张名片，纽约城最好的心理医生，哦其中有几个的身材也很不错——”  
Steven Rogers像看神经病一样瞪了他一眼。  
“边界？”Thor皱着眉头重复了一遍这个词，随后笑了出来，好像Tony Stark说了个笑话，“为什么我们之间会需要边界？我们是兄弟啊！”  
“…………哦。”美国队长倒吸了一口凉气。

7  
Loki是他最亲的人。Thor没有做错，毕竟，他的母亲是这样说的。  
Frigga总是对的。直到Malekith入侵仙宫，害死了Frigga。  
他再也没有母亲了。  
但是即便如此，他仍然没法责怪Loki。  
Loki也没有母亲了。  
“如果你再骗我，”Thor说，“我会杀了你。”  
Loki再次大笑起来。  
“杀了我！哈哈哈哈哈，哥哥，我早希望你那么做。母亲不在了，你也没必要做出一副对我不离不弃的样子。我不是你的兄弟，从来不是，我只是你的一个影子，一个陪衬。父亲不是说过吗？我就是我，永远没法改变。你杀了我，神域再也不必为我烦恼了。至于你，也可以安心地回到地球，去和那个女人——”  
“够了Loki！”  
“你为什么在乎！”Loki吼道，“我在这里待了数不清的日子，你从没来看过我一眼！现在你又为了那个女人生气了？来杀了我吧，别逼我再给你一个恨我的理由，嗯，或许我真应该去亲眼见见那个女人——”  
“够了，Loki。”Thor看着Loki，却忽然平静下来。他消去屏障，走进牢房，远远地看着Loki，“不要再试图激怒我了。监禁没有让你反省你的所为。等你帮助我阻止Malekith，为母亲复仇，我会把你送回这里。如果在那之前，你用你的谎言，投靠敌人加害我——”  
“你还要怎么样？”Loki坐在地上，仰起头望着他，眼里危险得像燃烧着地宫最深处收藏的永恒之火，疼痛而已经绝望，“还有什么比得过把我一个人关在那个地方，怎么也不来看我一眼？”

8  
在那一刻Thor突然明白了什么。或许他是对的，Loki确能感受到Thor的喜悦和荣耀如同自身受之。那不是他怨怼Thor的理由。他的怨恨是因为不同于Thor，其他人在他看来通通不值一提，旁人的仰慕和爱戴对他来说也没有任何重量。  
他唯一在乎的是Thor怎么看自己。  
“是你先放逐了我，”Thor说，“是你不想再见到我，是你不让我回到神域……”  
Loki苦笑起来。  
“我想，”他说，“可是你以为，我就真的能不去见你吗？”  
在Thor反应过来以前，他已经半跪在Loki面前抚着他的脸颊吻了他的嘴唇。  
Loki没有把他推开，但也没有马上回抱他的脖颈。  
“原谅我，弟弟……”Thor低声贴着他的耳边说，“我不该，不该对你这样残忍……”  
Loki看着Thor的眼睛，抬起手来要环住他哥哥的腰。然而就在他挪动双臂的时候，一双垂死之星的铁铸成的手套出现在了他的手腕上，把他的双手铐在了一起。  
“……Thor？”Loki的眼睛是那么无辜，好像那个伤人的混蛋不是他。  
手铐上的铭文暗暗宣告着，只有能号令雷神之锤的人才能解开这锁链。  
“对不起，Loki，”Thor温柔地捧着Loki的脸，一下下地吻他，“我没法再信任你了。”  
他像一个渴得濒死的人饮酒一样贪婪地吻着Loki，几乎要把Loki肺里的氧气吻空了。Loki挣动着双手想把自己和Thor固定在一起，但是胳膊当然用不了，他坦率地分开了腿夹住Thor的胯骨，一个用力把自己扭到Thor的身上。  
Thor一件件脱掉Loki的衣衫，Loki却没那么耐心地对待Thor的。Thor用手指扩张他的后穴，刚把头部滑进入口，Loki便自作自为地使劲往下一沉。  
甬道紧紧地包裹着阴茎，Loki紧闭的眼睛不受控地翻着，内壁的肌肉无规律地收缩起来。Thor啄吻着他的喉结、颈侧、鬓角……“Loki……Loki……”  
雷神的性器尺寸太大，Loki强行地把它吞入身体以后也无法顺畅地活动。被快感击软的双腿也无力掌控节奏。Thor借着这个姿势，轻松地托住Loki的细腰，在甬道较浅的地方反复磨蹭。  
穴口的敏感程度其实比深处还要高。没有了被侵占、被拥有的心理作用，Loki完全沉沦于肉体的快感，不一会儿，泪水就从紧闭着的眼睛中溢了出来。  
“啊……啊……Thor……哥哥……哥哥……”  
“Loki……”Thor在快速地顶动中细碎地吻着Loki的锁骨、胸膛、脸侧，“我爱你，弟弟……只是我无法再相信你了……”  
他握着Loki的腰往下一拽，硕大的性器仿佛要直接把他弟弟顶穿了。Loki仰起头，无声地张大了嘴，直到Thor开始大开大合地操他，才慢慢一下一下地喊叫出来，声音大得像是在哭。邪神的同样庞大的性器也硬得青筋毕露，像主人流泪一样一股股吐着透明的液体。Thor吻着他的嘴，一边操干一边伸手去撸动Loki的性器。  
Loki射精的时候嗓子里发出了压抑的哭喊。Thor松开他的嘴唇，听到他把头靠在自己耳边时低声喊着：“哥……”  
无休止绞紧的后穴终于也给了Thor高潮。Loki的脸上已经满是泪水，他睁开眼，眼睛里从高潮后的茫然渐渐恢复清明。可是，一句话也没有再说。

9  
Thor和地球女性Jane Foster拉手一百零三次，接吻二十九次。终于有一天，在一个含有红酒和烛光的晚餐过后，敢于追求爱情的现代女性Jane把Thor拉到了卧室。  
并且拿出了套和润滑。  
“我觉得作为一对情侣，”她不无紧张羞涩地说，“我们是时候做爱做的事了。”  
Thor感觉自己有点懵。  
“啥？”  
由于文化背景的差异，主要是仙宫未成年神的性教育的隐晦，这对人神情侣运用了各种层次的语言和多媒体素材沟通，确定了地球情侣之间爱做的事到底是什么事。  
然后Thor就更懵了。  
“这……这是情侣之间做的？”他茫然地看向Jane，“我还以为这是……”  
一个女人的直觉猛然击中了Jane。  
她看着Thor。  
“你以为这是……  
“你和你弟……  
“Loki……  
“哎哟我勒个去！！！！！！！”

“我就说你对我怎么总是一点那方面反应都没有！  
“说认真的你是直的吗？  
“……你知道直是什么意思吗？”

“——你弟上次还说他挺喜欢我？？？”

10  
“亲爱的，你需要心理咨询。”  
Jane Foster尚存希望的时候这样对Thor说。  
但如果心理咨询有用，人类就不需要离婚证了。  
耳闻了整个过程的Darcy女士一边吃爆米花一边对Skype里的Jane说：“要我说，你就不应该破坏别人家庭！”  
Jane眉毛都气飞了：“我哪破坏了别人家庭！？”  
Darcy：“Thor跟Loki，是不是兄弟俩？人家是不是家庭？”  
Jane：“……是……”  
Darcy：“你跟Thor搞到一起，人家家庭是不是有矛盾？”  
Jane：“……是。”  
Darcy：“那你是不是破坏别人家庭？”  
Jane：“……”  
女科学家大彻大悟，从此红尘作伴活得潇潇洒洒，策马奔腾追求科学真理，再也不跟异星恋对象纠缠不清，可以说是一别两宽，各生欢喜。  
直到最后，那盒套和润滑他俩也没用上。  
Jane是Thor对九界的仁慈之心，对地球的喜爱之情，对人类感同身受的能力。Thor是Jane对冒险的向往，对发现的热爱，对真理的执着。  
然而，也仅是这些而已。

11  
“心理咨询对你不起作用，我懂，”Tony Stark说，“我认为拥有我们这样的能力是很难被普通人理解的。因为，你知道，就。”  
Thor理解地点点头：“是啊，他们毕竟都是地球人。”  
Tony：“好的吧我也是，但是……好的吧。嘿，我想说的是，他们总想让我们回到‘正常’。但是对于我们来说什么又是‘正常’呢？不存在的。没有什么‘正常’。活下去，开心点，别伤害别人。除此之外其他又能有什么不对呢？——当然了对你们来说这句话的重点应该是‘别伤害别人’。”  
“嘿！”Thor不那么坚决地抗议了一下。  
“显然对你来说，你和你弟弟的关系是你所有关系中最重要的。哦听听我在说什么。唉，我去过太多次心理咨询了。但总而言之，既然如此，你就应该正面地处理你和你弟的关系。无论最后方式是什么。最重要的重点是找到一个你们两个都能接受的相处模式。活下去，开心点，别伤害别人。别伤害别人！”  
Thor笑了笑：“谢谢，我的朋友。”  
“哦哦哦，没什么，别客气。还有顺便一说，我不知道刚才那听上去像什么，但我真的不支持兄弟乱伦。这不是因为什么恐同，不是，哦，我知道你们是养兄弟，重点是你们仍然把彼此当做兄弟，天哪，你们上床的时候也会叫彼此兄弟吗？”  
“我们——”  
“不不不不要告诉我我的妈耶我眼前已经有画面了！不要告诉我，不要告诉我，谢谢。”Tony捂住了他被墨镜挡住的眼睛，  
“总之，”他说，“……记住我说的一句话。”  
“别伤害别人？”  
“……也对，但还有一句。”Tony说，  
“没有什么’正常‘不’正常‘。”

12  
神域毁灭，诸神黄昏，Thor的脸上多了一只眼罩。飞船上重逢的拥抱以后Loki终于来得及仔细端详了一番，给出的评价是：“嗯，款式有点像父亲的。”  
Thor一手环住Loki的腰，把他压在了桌上：“别提父亲。”  
Loki咯咯笑着被Thor剥掉身上的衣服，在Thor压过来的时候帮他解掉上衣，一待Thor解开裤腰就用长腿勾住自己哥哥那与肩背相比细得意外的腰。Thor一面吻他一面为他扩张好，Loki一直像条鱼似的扭来扭去，一会儿都不安分，但是没有一秒像要逃跑。直到Thor认为前戏进行得可以，要提枪插入的时候，Loki突然推了推他：“让我翻个身。”  
后入不是一个他们特别常用的姿势，Loki平时不太喜欢。但今天他主动要求了。Thor握着他的腰小心地插进去，一面轻柔地开始动作，一面低头去吻Loki的脊柱，看着线条美好的背部按着他亲吻的次序一点点颤抖过去。他的有些粗糙的大手从腰侧上移，握住身下人的胸肌时快时慢地揉弄。这是较少被照顾的敏感点，Loki尖腻地哼叫出声。Thor加深了进入的深度，也加快了节奏，于是Loki的呻吟越发密集，很快几乎成了接连不断的。  
Thor一面捻弄着Loki的乳尖，一面把整个身体覆盖上他的，伏到Loki脸侧含住了他的耳朵吮吻。Loki的呻吟中夹杂了几声似哭似笑的爆发。Thor忍不住找到Loki的嘴唇，用扭曲的姿势固执地要和他接吻。  
然而Loki没有回应他。Thor过了一秒才听到Loki嗓子里发出了像笑声一样的声音。他慌忙地把他弟弟松开，才看到Loki的脸颊上不知何时又滚下了泪水。  
Loki笑着，但却因为泪水哽咽。Thor扶着他的胯骨退出去，脑子里想起刚才接吻的时候，两人中间隔着那块眼罩。  
“你少了只眼睛。”最后一次一同站在彩虹桥上，Loki见他的第一句话就是这个。  
“嘿，”Thor抚着他的脸，“没事的。没事的。我在这儿。我在这儿，你也在这儿。”  
这就没有任何事值得害怕了。  
“她……”Loki咬着牙，嘴角时不时克制着抽搐的笑，“她怎么能？她怎么敢？……”  
“没事的。”Thor把他翻过来，压着他正面地接吻。Loki的手紧紧搂住他哥哥的肩，主动抬起身子，把吻印在眼罩的边缘。  
Thor拉起Loki的一条腿架在臂弯，再次把自己埋进Loki的体内。

13  
“……我换个说法，你觉得带我，回地球，是个好主意？”  
“没关系，弟弟，”Thor说，“我们会找到办法的。”

 

—END—


End file.
